Talk:CommentPreview
Blog's title Couldn't the blog's title be omitted from the preview? As I don't see it a significant point to add in the comment preview, especially in this style. All what is necessary is how the text is shown. Also, the background color needs to be adjusted.--Luma.dash (talk) 16:01, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :no page title anymore. i not planned to adjust any colors, cuz they already looks bad enough. instead, u can use css to adjust it for yourself: nearly all elements has classes starting with cp-''. .cp-modal: top-level div; .cp-window: preview window; .cp-content: preview body. note: inline-styling used, so u have to use !important to override this styles. for instance, if u want to set background color to preview window, u have to write smth like: .cp-window {background-color: black !important;} note also, the script set colors for containers only, previewed text itself abides to page styles: .WikiaArticle, #mw-content-text etc. Fngplg (talk) 17:36, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, I know how to do it, but I figured you could make the background for the preview model to be better (like the inner box white, and the outer one grey). So, that users who do not know much of CSS can use it smoothly. ::Also, judging by the script's format, it is not hard to rearrange the colors.--Luma.dash (talk) 18:49, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::it is hard to choice the right ones, for all users. someone wants this color, someone wants another color. so many people and so few colours. i mean u not first who asks to change colors. rather than changing script everytime, affecting all users, it is better to change local css. ::::You have a point here. Still, why didn't you go into a style similar to the preview module of message walls? I mean, making three parts; the header part which has the "Preview" word, the text area which must cover the right and left sides completely, and another part below the text area, similar to the header which the buttons are contained in. ::::I'm asking for this, because I cannot achieve it through CSS. But if it is time-consuming to achieve, I guess I'll ignore the module's appearance.--Luma.dash (talk) 20:16, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::it is already similar. wall preview structure: window(header(header tag)+content(section tag)+footer(footer tag)). this script: window(header(h1 tag)+content(.cp-content)+footer(.cp-footer)). one difference: i did not create full section for header, because there is only one H element. actually, structure and sizes/paddings based on the walls preview. left: wall preview, right: not wall preview. https://snag.gy/DFMqjb.jpg tell me what r u trying to achieve. if it is about sizes/paddings, i believe it can be done via css. Yeah, but since the header has no tag for itself, there cannot be a way to customize the background behind it. Also, the footer tag covers only a small rectangular area around the buttons, not the whole area below the text one. In other words, the only thing I can customize is this.--Luma.dash (talk) 13:29, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :header has tag: h1. u can use .cp-window > h1 {} to style it. note: if u want to style window itself, u have to use !important to set background. full-width footer: .cp-footer {left: 0;}. i will add it to the script. along with div for header, it will have class cp-header. Fngplg (talk) 16:18, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::It took me a while to customize the preview module to be like the one from the Message Walls. But, it worked perfectly after your latest change to the script. ::But, if I may ask, would it be possible to add a close (X button) to the top of the model? Would it also be possible to remove the scroll bar from screen after the module opens in order to give it more focus? As the module from the message walls have these options, which (especially the latter), looks significant.--Luma.dash (talk) 19:39, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::.cp-xcancel added. however, for me it seems pointless, cuz one can click everywhere outside the preview window to close it (esc button works too). what much easier than to point to one small button. behavior of y-scroll bar will be similar to wall preview. with one exception: it will work only if screen height is 500px or above, in order to allow users to scroll window on small screens. Fngplg (talk) 00:57, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much. This is all what I can ask for.--Luma.dash (talk) 11:49, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Throbber Is there a way to change the throbber per choice? Because I want to change this icon to something more modern.--Luma.dash (talk) 15:55, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :'throbber''' parameter added. along with some restrictions: path restricted to wikia.nocookie.net and wikia.com. ::I've tested it, and it is not working. This is how I've done it in accordance to your settings, but it didn't change.--Luma.dash (talk) 17:40, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Create configuration object (do it at first) window.fng = $.extend(true, window.fng, {cp: (window.fng || {}).cp || {} }); right now ur common.js throws error, cuz no window.fng exists. ::::Oh, sorry I didn't know that that configuration was necessary. --Luma.dash (talk) 18:35, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Preview Window Opacity Fixed I've fixed the opacity of the preview window so that it is 0.85 instead of 0.3. You can't really see the preview window with that opacity. Now that I've fixed it, please submit it. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 16:22, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :default styling it is not subject to change. instead, use css if u want to change styling. Fngplg (talk) 17:19, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I didn't really tend to change the styling to my version of the styling or anything. I actually just wanted to reduce the opacity so that it is easier to see the preview in the comments. I know I could do this in my personal CSS, but I think it is better to change the styling in the script itself in case if others experienced this problem and want to talk about it. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 18:22, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :::it is user/site/theme-specific things. script can't be changed to satisfy all users. that's why elements has classes. if 0.3 opacity is not enough for u, then u can change it via css. do not forget to use !important to override inline styling. :::why i call it is user-specific: https://snag.gy/XxA4zf.jpg window is visible, text is readable. with opacity 0.8 it will be too bright: https://snag.gy/VdOxAZ.jpg that's why i tend to decline any style changes: "fixed" for one means "broken" for others. Fngplg (talk) 20:52, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. Apologies. :::: ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 17:49, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Why not we put our styling into your script's main page? As I stylized the model's interface in my wiki to better fit with the preview model of message walls there. Therefore, this would appeal users with light skins and give them an example they can change its values. Or if they want, they can just put this into their CSS file if they are fine with Message walls' preview-like design. :::::As not everyone knows of coding.--Luma.dash (talk) 18:35, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::u may add section with styles, i guess. somewhere below installation section or in the separate css-file (i'd personally prefer 2nd option). note it is still script documentation page, so css guide would be kinda misplaced here. Fngplg (talk) 20:28, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::You mean on a separate CSS file? Like in here. I link to it in the script's infobox, and make a small style section about it as well?--Luma.dash (talk) 20:44, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::yep. Fngplg (talk) 20:46, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Do not worry, I'm certainly not intending to mix the script's job with how it can be styled. I'll say that these stylings are optional. But, I'm currently wondering if it is better or not to place two examples (in their separate css files of course) to showcase how one can design them to look like the message walls-kind in both light and dark skins. But, if you don't like the idea, I would just put my light-skin solution and explain how it could be done on dark-skin wikis as well as with other colors.--Luma.dash (talk) 12:09, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :maybe it is because of my bad english, but i can't see difference. so i can't answer to you. ::Sorry if I was not clear with what I meant. I meant that if you see it ok, maybe I can create two stylesheets, one for light-skinned wikis, and the other for dark-skinned wikis. So, that users from either groups can pick what is better for them. ::If you prefer just one stylesheet, then I'll just create mine and write a small guide about how to change the color in according to the user's selection.--Luma.dash (talk) 16:56, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :::the script doesn't use css-files. by design. i do not planned to change this behavior. i can change opacity (or any existent style in the script) on non-dark themes, but i do not want script to load any css, or set more styles than it have to be. minimal styling is used, by design. instead, the script provides classes for styling purposes. Fngplg (talk) 17:46, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I meant using these stylesheets as separate presets users can download/or not from dev wiki using the import url method. Not using them to design your script directly, but per choice.--Luma.dash (talk) 18:26, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::So, scrap the idea or not? I personally have no problem if you'd like just one example of styling. Users of Dark-skin wikis should just change the background-color on my example in this case. As the key feature of my example is that it will save them the time fiddling with CSS codes in case they are inexperienced with them.--Luma.dash (talk) 15:31, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::u may add section with styles, i guess. actually, i have no any specific preferences, if documentation is reachable and readable. Fngplg (talk) 16:13, September 26, 2017 (UTC)